


Satisfaction

by ChookTingle



Category: Oblivion (2013)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Naked Female Clothed Male, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChookTingle/pseuds/ChookTingle
Summary: Sometimes, Jack doesn't want it.
Relationships: Jack Harper/Vika Olsen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2019





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplecoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecoffee/gifts).

Sometimes, he really doesn't want it. But Vika does, and so he does, even when he doesn't. But it all works out in the end. 

She says it's what it takes for them to be an effective team, and he believes her because he has no reason not to. But tonight, as she kisses his neck as they stand by the pool, he doesn't want it. He's tired. He's really, really tired, or maybe the word's really _weary_, because every day spent as tech 49 is exactly the same as every other. And Vika doesn't understand that; all she says is they should be grateful. And they'll go back to the Tet soon, like that's their ultimate goal. Like that's all that he could ever want.

Vika kisses his neck and he shivers and she thinks that's a good sign because she always sees what she wants to see, and he always lets her see it. She kicks off her shoes (he sees them teeter at the edge of the pool) and she unzips her dress (he hears the zzzt of the zipper), and he knows exactly what she wants. When she turns him around, she's naked. When she palms the front of his pants, she frowns like she doesn't understand why he's not already hard. Maybe he should question that.

"Vika..." he says, and she takes that as a good sign, too. What he means is, _Vika, I just want to look at the stars awhile_, or maybe, _Vika, do we have to?_ But what she thinks he means is, _Vika, yes_, or, _Vika, I've been waiting all day for this_. She kisses him, and he's meant to touch her, so he touches her. He knows exactly what she likes, his fingers down her spine to the curve of her ass, then she'll wrap her legs around his waist so he can carry her inside. But it's not enough; she bites his lip and he frowns, and she stands there, naked, with her hands on her hips. 

"What's wrong?" she asks, but he knows she wouldn't listen if he told her. She doesn't understand the nightmares, because she doesn't understand him. 

"Can we just take it slow tonight?" he says. 

She frowns at him, that way he sometimes convinces himself is cute. "All you have to do is lie back," she replies. "Can't you do that for me? God, Jack, you're so selfish sometimes." 

She turns and she goes back inside, and she leaves her dress and shoes right where they are. He'd like to stay there, too, but he knows he can't; he scoops up her things and he follows her, through the door, through the house, into the bedroom. 

When she pushes him down on the bed, it's okay because he can turn his head and look away through the big, wide windows, out into the stars like he wanted to outside. It's okay because he's tired right to his bones but she takes charge of things. She pulls his pants down to his knees and she strokes him roughly and he wants to tell her to slow down, wants to tell her it hurts, but she likes it like this. And he stiffens up eventually, when she ducks down to breathe hot air over his skin, almost but not quick like a kiss. 

She rides him. She closes her eyes and she rides him hard, and she pinches his nipples under his shirt, she scratches his chest, she moves faster. Sometimes, he likes it. She tells him he likes it, so he does. She tells him he's good, he's really good, _just like that_, but when he touches her she tells him no. 

"Keep your hands above your head, Jack," she says, so he does it, feeling his shirt ride up. He'd prefer to be naked, like she is, not half in and half out of his clothes. He'd prefer she let him touch her, because she's beautiful, and maybe then she'd look at him. He could be anyone. She's always her.

She gets herself off with her fingers while he's pushed up deep inside her, then she jerks him roughly till he comes. She doesn't like to do it slow. She says it's more exciting like this. He wants to agree, but he doesn't. Or he does. He's honestly not sure.

Then she turns out the light and she curls up against him. He strokes her hair. She doesn't tell him to stop, and that's good. 

He's pleased that she's pleased. And, as he closes his eyes, he thinks he can be satisfied with that. 

At the very least, he'll try to be.


End file.
